dhmisfandomcom-20200223-history
Yellow Guy
Description Yellow Guy (often called Manny or Doi in the fanbase) is supposedly the youngest of the "Protagonists" He is the one that is kept in the world the longest, and the most oblivious of everything that is going on. He claims to be the son of the infamous character "Roy." He has an extremely deep voice that is unfitting for his supposed age. The 'teachers' of the lessons seem to always want to aim their wraths towards Yellow Guy, shooting his ideas down without question and even going out of their ways to contradict themselves just to make sure he knows he's wrong. Some examples of this behavior towards him includes (but is not limited to): * Sketchbook (or "Paige" which is her confirmed name.) saying his favorite color was 'not creative' and drowning his painting in oil. * Spinach Can interrupting him with their 'Doing'. * Lamp rushing through his song to drown him in oil from the 1st episode. * Since DHMIS 3, Shrignold was seducing him into joining the cult, telling him to forget about everything and change his name to Shrigis. Appearance He is a yellow human puppet meant to be a child, with a blue overgrown mullet (that sometimes appears as just a blue stump), and he wears blue overalls with a D on it. In Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 1 he appears slightly differently. He's design looks chubbier and sounds different than in the later episodes. Personality Yellow Guy is goofy and a little naive, given as he's supposed to represent children. He's also the youngest and least mature out of all the characters, and, strangely, his slightly deep voice doesn't fit completely with his alleged age. This could be involved with him being mentally slow, however this has not yet been fully proven. Trivia *Yellow Guy's overalls has a "D" on it, which indicates that his name could be starting with that letter. Roy has an "R" on his overalls. **However, the beds in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 say R, Y, and D. Meaning his name is mostly Yellow Guy. *In Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6, he appears green at the ending instead of yellow, with yellow hair and a blue nose. It is theorised that this is because green is his favourite colour was stated in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 1, But don't forget his red overalls! *Yellow Guy's the only character to appear in every episode (Technically this could also apply to Red Guy and Duck Guy, but they are either cameos) (Duck Guy in DHMIS 6) or last minute appearances (Red Guy in DHMIS 5). *Unless dying in his dreams is counted, Yellow Guy never canonically dies in the series,as after he drowns in oil on the set as apposed to in his dreams, you can still see him in his bed when the red guy messes around with the teachers. *He resembles a child, as he knows little to nothing about what the teachers are saying and just goes along with it. When he is the last one standing, he seems to be frightened, sad, and lonely and won't cooperate with the lamp. *Yellow Guy is indicated to only have a father, Roy. No mother is ever mentioned or even hinted. The only relations we can put him to is Roy and maybe Red Guy and Duck (As friends or family) though that's unlikely. *Yellow Guy barely interacts with the other puppets. The only sense of him ever talking to them is when he says 'Somethings different' to the Duck in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5. The closest he's ever gotten to a character is either Shrignold the Butterfly or Roy. *It appears as if almost everyone has been mean to Yellow Guy is some ways. **Sketchbook told him that Green's not a creative color, and ruins his clown picture. **Tony the Talking Clock makes his ears bleed and kills him by rapidly accelerating the time. ***He evens says so when Tony the Talking Clock returns. **Shrignold attempts to wash his brain into a Cult. ***Shrignold's friends also try to lure him in. ****The Cloud takes him to Shrignold's friends. **Colin the Computer corrupts his brain. **Steak Guy and Spinach Can force him to eat Duck Guy. **The Lamp drowns him in oil from the 1st episode. **Red Guy corrupted him by feeding him false information. **Duck Guy says no to him. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Students Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 1 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6